Let's Meet in Heaven
by chubbyichigo
Summary: Kagami finally gets the chance to interview the death sentenced boy with blue hair. charadeath, typos.


Title : Let's Meet in Heaven.

Summary : Kagami finally gets the chance to interview the death sentenced boy with blue hair.

Characters : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tetsuya.

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING. Everything is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei who is a Mayu-oshi. LOL

.

He hits the button on his recorder, moves it into a position in the middle of the table. It's a dull looking room, gray walls, gray tables, gray chairs, but what was he expecting of a prison interview room. He clears his throat before he starts speaking, narrating for the recording. "This is Kagami Taiga, Aomine interview part one. Okay," Kagami looks up at the boy in front of him – though the word boy not a suitable word to describe him.

He is young, maybe in his gleaming youth age, with short cut navy blue hair that shows his sharp face outline. He probably look really attractive if he didn't have the face of someone who is completely and irreversibly broken. Kagami sat through the whole trial, hearing every detail of his crimes, but looking at him like this, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"So," he starts, scratching the back of his neck, "just for the record, your name is Aomine Daiki. You were arrested, tried and convicted of the deaths of thirty two men. You acknowledge yourself as not guilty despite these solid evidence in your crime. And you are currently waiting for your death execution." Kagami looks up from his notes, across the table at Aomine. "Is that all correct?" Aomine nods.

"Why are you even here?" he says quietly, staring at the table. "It's over."

"Curiosity," he answers honestly. "You admit not guilty, but your lawyer were not really assist you in this case. moreover, it was on your request. I don't understand the logic."

Aomine looks up, stares at Kagami, looked expressionlessly. "I'm trapped. Dying is the only way I can be free."

"I'm sorry, but that's stupid." the words comes out with his brain filtering them, Aomine takes offense, rising from his chair quickly, the table scratching the floor as he pushes it forward.

"What the fuck do you know," Aomine says through gritted teeth. It's the first reaction he showed.

"I don't know anything." Kagami says calmly as Aomine drops back into his seat, "then explain it to me."

.

April 5.

If it wasn't for that man, he wouldn't be like this. He'd be the ignorant, basketball freak boy that everyone believes he is. But that's not what he is in this dark place of his heart. If that man had acted like the father he was supposed to be instead of the bastard who thought his stepson and wife would be a good money source, he'd be normal.

He had thought, long before he packed his things and left home with his mother. Though it was probably the stupidest choice he could have made, he thought running away from the man would make them live happily again. Three weeks ago the boy and his mother did try to escape. He was wrong. God, was he wrong.

It turns out, no matter how far or fast their runs, they'll be caught. That bastard acted like a good citizen man in front of another people. Bowing with a fake smile like he really-really felt grateful of the polices who take them in. This sickening him, how the man would beats him up every time he protects his mother after seeing that man tormenting his mom to get some money.

He feels empty, like every bit of his feelings had been taken away from him. This things going on from when they learnt that man true nature. This things going on from three years ago. His head is full by the thought of saving his mother from that man. The only thing that could distract him from the fact for a while is basketball.

Today he comes home late, the house is unusually dark and quiet. He steps into the living room, turns on the light and finds that the house is really-really messed up. Then he goes to the kitchen to drinks some water. His mother lays there on the floor with a pool of blood. And then he regrets it why he came home late. If he came home a few hours faster, he could save his mother.

Today is the day he knows he had sold his soul. His hands press tightly around the neck of the man beneath him while he struggles, claws at Aomine's arms in an attempt to save himself. The man's body tenses for a moment before his arms drop to his sides. Aomine breaths heavily, removes his hands, staring at them wide eyed like he can't process what he's just done.

For the first time in a long time, he feels something.

"Why did you kill him, Aomine-san?" Kagami asks, hand digging looking for the folder in his bag and pulling out the crime scene photo of his first victim, placing it on the table in front of him. "Why?"

Aomine is silent for a long while. "It felt like," he finally says, "when my stepdad would touch my mother. I hate that."

"So you killed him?"

"I didn't know why I killed him then. I figured it out later," his voice is soft, quiet, even when he actually says more than one sentence.

"Actually you can easily be free if you showed insanity defense" Kagami watches his face to see a reaction. There isn't one.

"I told you, I want to be free. There's no worth in life if you feel nothing."

"Killing people was the only way you could feel anything?" Aomine looks down at the table, taking deep breaths.

.

May 17.

"Police have found a fifth body in Shinjuku strangulations case. The body of twenty two year old Satoyama Taisuke was found early this morning by an employee of…"

It's always strange, he thinks, to hear about his doings shown up on television, to hear the reporter ask question that only he knows the answers. He watches the news on one of a dozen televisions displayed in a storefront window. It's the easiest way for him to get the latest news, now that he's been living on the streets for one and half a month. Killing for one and half a month.

"It's kind of scary, isn't it?" a voice says from next to him. He looks to his side, to a boy with blonde hair and long eyelashes staring the same television as he did. "Looks like a serial killer."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Aomine replies because it seemed like the most polite thing to do.

"It's freaky."

"Looks like you're fine if you stay out of Shinjuku."

"No, I want him to find me." Aomine looks at him again, a confused look on his face. "Oh shit, I did it again, didn't I?" the boy rubs his face, turns to Aomine for the first time. Aomine notices his grey piercing in the boy's left ear. "You can ignore me. I really don't know when to shut up."

"Want…him to find you?" he can't help but be curious, not when someone says something like that to him, about him.

The boy laughs. "You must be a really lonely guy if you'll strike up conversation with a stranger." Aomine looks down, annoyed. "That's okay. I'm a pretty lonely guy, too," he takes a step closer, Aomine can see the toe of his worn sneaker. "Do you have a name?"

"You remember that? Meeting that boy." Aomine just nods slowly, staring at a spot on the table like he's trying to burn a hole in it. "Why?" He shrugs after a moment. "Who was he?"

"Kise," Aomine says quietly. "Just Kise, that's what he said," there's a touch of something in his voice, like laughter or, dare he think, happiness. "He was…His dad used to sexually abuse him, so he decided to run away. But he was a kid, and kids learn they can't survive on their own, so he went home. His dad went ballistic, got him sent to the hospital. Kise ran away five times, always ended up back home again."

"That's the most I've heard you talk yet." Aomine continues talking, things this Kise had told him, an elaborate tale of a unfortunate youth who somehow maintained a kind of innocence the man sitting in front of Kagami seemed to have lost. He'd heard of things like this before, of people who create complex fantasies because they can't deal with their own lives. There's a chance, this Kise isn't even a real person, a creation of Aomine's mind, what he wishes he could have been.

There's a smile on Aomine's face, slightly, but it's there. "He walked around with me all day. I didn't know why, but…"

.

May 30.

It's past midnight by now, somehow there are still crowd at some place, filled with people who don't really care about their surrounding. "It's not much further," said Kise, flashing a smile over his shoulder. He turns down a set of stairs, graffiti covering a sign that used to read Subway.

"Down there?" Aomine says.

"Yeah, come on," Kise waves to made Aomine follow him and he does. The station is empty, long abandoned. Kise hopes over the turnstiles, Aomine does the same, albeit, less gracefully. "Tada-!" Kise says, spreading out his arms in the middle of what looks like an empty space of dirty tile and stone. Aomine looks around the room, then back at Kise, confused. "I know, it doesn't look great." He takes a few steps toward Aomine, puts his hands around his wrist and pulls him toward a train car that looks like it's been here for a decade, painted on and rusting.

There's cloth over the windows, for no reason Aomine can see other than to make the inside of the car look even slightly like a home. Books and clothes are stacked on the seats on one side, a mattress on the floor in front of a door further down. Kise walks across the car, sits down on it while Aomine looks around. "You live in this?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flickering light, Kise lights a candle and resting it on an empty seat. "No electricity," he says, Aomine nods. It was pretty dark in here. "And yeah, I live here. You can stay with me if you want. It's better than the street."

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeats with a laugh. "Because I'm that nice," Kise smiles, Aomine can't tell if that was serious or not.

"No, I mean," he looks around for somewhere to sit, settling on the seat beside the candle. "Why do you live here?"

"Because it's better than being at home," it's the most serious Kise has sounded all day. "I don't know if you'd understand…"

"I do."

.

"He's a lot like you, isn't he Aomine?"

"Yeah," he nods, voice quiet. "Kise is…damaged. Just like me. But he…"

"Didn't kill people," Kagami finishes for him. "Is that why he stands out to you? Because you're similar except for that fact?" He wants Aomine to keep talking, even if it is a story concocted by a state of psychosis. He can play this tape for a psychologist, figure out his state of mind. If he's crazy, Himuro would be glad. There'd probably be a shot at an appeal.

"Maybe. At first."

"At first?" Aomine nods. "How long," Kagami pauses, conscience telling him he shouldn't lead this boy on, shouldn't play into a fantasy. He pushes the thought back, at least for now. "How long did you stay with Kise?"

"I never said I stayed with him."

"You implied-"

"Five months."

"Five months," Kagami repeats, jotting things in his notebook, "and during that time, you didn't kill him? Why not?"

Aomine clenches his hands on the table. "I didn't kill anyone if I didn't feel like I had to."

"Why didn't you say that at the trial?" He doesn't answer. Kagami sighs, changes the subject back to the one that worked. "You said at first. What changed? With Kise, I mean?"

.

July 11.

His hands are still shaking from the rush, another young man lying dead on the floor of some nightclub back room. It's always made him feel alive, made him feel some emotion he had yet to identify. But recently, it made him feel something else, something he can pin point. It always hits him when he walks down those stairs, across that floor, into that car with the dull candle lighting – when he sees Kise's face. Guilt.

"What's wrong, Aominecchi?" Kise asks, like somehow he can read Aomine's expression in the dim light.

"Nothing's wrong," he lies, dropping onto the cushion on a section of the seats that make up his bed. "Don't act like you know me so well."

He can hear Kise's footsteps on the floor of the car, feels when he sits on the cushion next to him. "That's funny to say, since I probably know you better than anyone."

"I doubt-"

"You know I'm right," Kise pokes at his cheek a few times before he rests his hand on it. "I can tell that Aominecchi's hurting." Aomine closes his eyes, lets Kise's hand brush over his cheek comfortingly. "It's okay to cry, Aominecchi."

"I'm not-" he stops when he something in flows on his cheek.

Kise puts his arms around Aomine, he can't explain the feeling he gets in his stomach. "Let it out. I wish I could say it gets better, but I'd be lying. Though, I've actually felt a little better lately. Do you know why?" He shakes his head weakly. "Because of Aominecchi. I'm not lonely anymore."

Aomine buries his faces in Kise's shoulder, curls his fingers in Kise's shirt. He doesn't say it, but he feels the same.

.

"Whenever I was with Kise, I felt, or I didn't feel like I had to…"

"Kise was like your conscience," it's almost sad, but in a way, this is all good, at least Himuro will think so. There was a good chance Aomine could have won his trial if he'd said anything before, whether because of mental instability or sympathy for his situation.

Aomine nods. "He made me feel like I never had before. I…really care about him."

"You're friends."

"Yes, but I was…we were…"

.

August 25.

He jumps over the broken turnstiles, something he's gotten much better with after a few months of practice. Before he reaches the car, he stops dead, his stomach tightening at the sight of Kise lying on the dirty tile floor. he hurries over to him, dropping to his knees.

"Kise? Oy, Kise, get-"

His eyes blink open and he tries to sit up. "Aominecchi. Sorry." He laughs a bit, like he's trying to lighten the mood. "I just…I'm really hungry."

"Come on," Aomine tugs up on Kise's arm, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you something to eat, then."

"I can't. I'm out of money." For the first time, Aomine really looks at him, notices that his skin looks deader than when they first met, his body thinner.

"How long have you been…like this?"

"A few weeks," Kise answers, looking at the ground. "I guess it's time to go home…"

"But…Back to that place?"

He forces a laugh. "I know. I don't want to, I'd rather die. But not like this. It's too slow. And I'm too much of a coward to do it myself. I've tried," he looks down at his wrists, shallow marks on his arms, "but I don't have the courage."

Something hits Aomine then, hard and sad. "So, when you said you wanted that killer to find you…"

He looks in Aomine's eyes, expression slightly ashamed. "I just want to be free." Kise steps forward, wraps his arms around Aomine. "Aominecchi can understand that, right?"

Aomine's arms find their way around his back, a hand on the back of Kise's neck. "I can."

He smiles at that, though there's still sadness in his eyes. Kise leans forward slightly, stopping when something like hesitation flashes through his eyes, Aomine meets him halfway, pressing their lips together softly. He doesn't know why he does it, it's not like him. But there's something about Kise… "Aominecchi,"

"Oh," Aomine takes a step back. "I thought- I just- I didn't-"

Kise laughs. "That's okay, Aominecchi," his arms sneak around Aomine's neck. "You just did what I was too shy to." They kiss again, Kise making it stronger, deeper. Aomine can't explain the feeling in his chest.

.

"Aomine, don't you notice an inconsistency in all this?" Kagami scratches his head with the end of his pen.

"I know," Aomine mumbles, looking down at the table. "But Kise is…"

"Kise isn't-" real. He stops himself before he says the word.

Aomine lowers his voice, speaks quietly. "He's everything. I love-"

"You said you had to kill people to feel anything. It's not likely that you're the kind of person who can love. Even if you wanted-"

He jumps when Aomine slams his hands on the table, stands from his chair. "Don't tell me how I feel! Don't you dare say I didn't love him!"

Kagami clears his throat. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. Sit down."

.

September 22.

Kise sighs softly as Aomine's lips press against his neck, sucking gently as his pulse point. He can feel Kise's slender fingers curling into the back of his shirt, his hips lifting off the mattress . "Aominecchi," he whispers, bunching his shirt in his hands until the skin of his back is exposed. "I want…" He brushes his fingers along the lower part of Aomine's spine. "Aominecchi, I want…"

Aomine lifts his head, looks down at Kise. "You want?"

"I want Aominecchi. All of Aominecchi."

"Kise, I…" his mind protests, but his body doesn't listen, hands sliding under Kise's shirt, pushing it up his chest.

He giggles softly. "Mm. You want me, Aominecchi."

"I guess I do," he pulls Kise's shirt over his head, lets his hands wander over soft, pale skin. Aomine drags his fingers across his neck and throat. Usually this is the time he would squeeze his little neck until he took his last breath. But he can't, not when it's Kise, he has no desire to.

Kise starts working on opening his own pants, struggles trying to get them off. Aomine finishes the job for him, tossing them to the side and giving Kise's body a look over. He's beautiful, perfect, inside and out. Everything he ever needed.

.

Kagami reaches a hand across the table, taps on the back of Aomine's hand with a finger. There's a smile on his face, but it's sad. The charade is over. "Aomine, you know Kise isn't real, right? That's why you're sad, isn't it?"

Aomine looks at Kagami like he just killed his dog. "Yes, he is."

"Okay, maybe you think he is. But he's just a product of your mind. You're sick, Aomine."

"No, I'm not. Kise is-"

"He's a manifestation of your lost innocence." Aomine pulls away from him, stands from the table.

"You're wrong!"

Kagami reaches into the file he got from Himuro, pulls out photos and lays them on the table. "You had sex with all these people and killed them. Why would you spare Kise?"

"I loved-"

"Because he's you."

"He's not."

"Aomine-"

He hits the table, pushes the photos off onto the floor, stares at Kagami. "Leave me the fuck alone. Just let me die."

.

"I'm home," Kagami hears Himuro call from the door. He pauses the recording from his Aomine interview, leans his head back against Himuro's legs when he sits on the couch behind him. "How'd it go today?"

"Ugh."

"Bad?" He slides off the sofa, gives Kagami a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, he's definitely crazy. And you'd surely get sympathy if you brought up the fact that he was a child who lost his mother and abused by his stepdad."

Himuro sighs, leaning his head on Kagami's shoulder. "There's a but coming, isn't there?"

"He doesn't want an appeal."

"If he's mentally incompetent, that's not his choice."

"He wants to die."

"Great, he's suicidal," Himuro groans. He glances at the photos on the table, curses and picks one of them up, the one labeled John Doe. "This poor kid. I had to go see his parents today, tell them their son is dead."

Kagami takes it from his hand, crosses out the name with his pen. "What's his name, just for the record?"

"Kise Ryota. I'm going to grab something to eat." He gets to his feet, heads for the kitchen.

Kagami stares at the photo blankly. "Kise?"

.

It's late, normally, people wouldn't be visiting the prison at a time like this. But he has to talk to Aomine, he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep if he doesn't.

The door to the interview room opens, a guard showing Aomine inside. Kagami expected him to be less than enthusiastic about seeing him and he's right. "Hello again, Aomine."

"What do you want?" he mumbles, reluctantly taking a seat on the other side of the table.

Kagami sighs, pulls a couple of photos out of his file. "I had to apologize." He places one down on the table, a picture of a smiling young man, pushes it closer to Aomine. The anger quickly fades, his fingers touching it gently. "His name was Kise Ryota." Kagami taps the table just above the photo. "That's him, isn't it? This is your Kise?" Aomine doesn't answer, but the tears on his face are all the confirmation he needs. He almost doesn't want to show the other picture, but he has to, for his own understanding. Aomine sobs as soon as he sees it. "This is the picture they took when they found him. I reread the arrest report, thoroughly this time. The police found you in that train car, holding him." Kagami scoots his chair closer to the table so he can touch Aomine's hand comfortingly. "You were telling the truth." Aomine nods, picks the happy, living photo of Kise off the table. "If you loved him and you didn't have that urge, why-" Kagami knows the answer to that question.

"He wanted me to set him free."

.

October 1.

It's been so long since he's taken a life, so long since he's felt someone struggle beneath him as they beg for breath. It still gives him a rush, but somehow, it's not enough to truly satisfy him. The only time he feels that complete anymore is in bed with Kise. He doesn't need to do this, he tells himself that, but his grip is no looser around this man's neck. He starts struggling less, his eyelids begin to flutter. And then…

"Aominecchi…What…" His hands quickly leave the man's neck and Aomine looks over his shoulder, sees Kise staring at him, eyes wide and lips parted. He looks almost frightened, almost broken, and he disappears from the entrance to the alley as quickly as he arrived.

"Ki- Kise, wait!" He feels a shove against his chest, his latest victim, pushing him away and running. Aomine doesn't have time to care that much. He gets to his feet, hurries after Kise.

He can't see him, but he knows where he must have gone, pants as he heads down the stairs to the subway. He hops the turnstile, like always, having a little more trouble than usual. He finds Kise in the train car, laying on the mattress, eyes focused on the ceiling. "It's you, isn't it. You're the one."

"Kise…Please," he falls down to his knees, making a dull sound against the metal. "I need…I need you. Please don't be afraid of-"

"I'm not afraid," he replies blankly. "Come here, Aominecchi."

He's confused, but he crawls toward Kise anyway. When he's close enough, Kise grabs his hands, makes Aomine wrap them around his neck. "Kill me."

"Kise…"

"Set me free."

"I can't."

"Please…"

"I," Aomine's breath hitches, "I want to stay with you."

A smile crosses Kise's lips, a smile Aomine is having a hard time understanding. "Don't worry. We can meet again one day, in heaven."

"I don't believe in heaven," or at least he doesn't believe he would ended up there.

Kise reaches up a hand, gently touches his cheek. "Have a little faith, Aominecchi."

Aomine takes a deep breath, swings a leg around Kise's small body, hands tightening slightly around his neck. "I love you, Kise."

He smiles, tears in his eyes. "I love you, too…Aominecchi," his voice becomes strained as Aomine closes his grip around his throat, as strong as he's able to. He wants it to be over, quickly. Kise doesn't struggle as much as they usually do, he seems almost disturbingly calm. Aomine watches his face as he gasps for air, as life drains from his eyes.

It seems like an eternity before his body goes limp in Aomine's hands and he lets go, not even noticing the sobs escaping his throat. His hands are shaking as he puts them behind Kise's head, pulls it up to his chest. "Kise," he cries quietly, running fingers through his soft hair.

He's been there for three days, holding Kise's body to his chest, before the police finally find him, thanks to that one man he let escape. They have to pry him away from Kise, drag him from the car. It's the last time he ever sees him.

.

For the first time in a long time, Aomine feels calm, at peace. Most people would probably start to panic as a bunch of people in medical gear strapped them down to some kind of chair or table, stick a needle in his arm that will eventually pump drugs through his system until they stop his heart. But Aomine isn't afraid, if anything, he's grateful. No more waiting in a cell, no more living with the pain, no more separation from the one person he still believes he can't live without.

Someone in the room says something about God having mercy on his soul, and he hopes that's true, if only so they can be together again. He watches liquid pass through the tube attached to his arm, closes his eyes and waits for everything to go dark, for everything to shut off like a light switch.

We can meet again one day, in heaven.

.

.

Well hello there, this is my first published KnB fanfiction and English fanfiction. Thank you very much for reading this. I'm still learning and English is not my native tongue, sorry if you found many errors and such in it.

I made this as my dearest friend's birthday fics. She didn't request me Aokise but I made this for her. Sorry, I haven't grasp Kagehina route. They're such a lovely volleyball guys but… I don't know. And sorry for making them in into my OTP! Gomen! Gomen ne! But happy seventeen birthday babe. Yeay yeay yeay. I love you bucho-sannnn!

This fanfiction is inspired by neko-nya's fanfiction titled "Yellow". So maybe there's some people notice that when knowing Kagami and Himuro is a police here. At first I want to make the interviewer another person, but image of Kagami as police stuck in my mind because he looks so damn sexy in my imagination when I was reading 'Yellow'.


End file.
